


Drabblemania: CAW Love Fest

by Bazzys



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, cawllection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys
Summary: Where every ATEEZ pairing is gifted to the people that inspire me to do better and be myself.Thank you guys, you're the best! I love you <3





	1. Drabble 17 - WooHwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening a pack of gum around the members of ATEEZ is risky business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @heartfullofyeo (scenarios) <3

Wooyoung sits down in a corner of the waiting room. He exhales, melts back against the cushions with his head leaned back to just breathe for a minute, tries to get some peace of mind as they wait. They’re just finished pre-recording, and he listens to the others praise Jongho for his good work, while his own mistake gnaws at the back of his mind like a stone stuck in his shoe. 

_I made the choreo, how could I forget it? Stupid._

He stuffs his hands in his pocket, his fingers thumbing at a pack of gum in the right one. He gazes across the room, looking for any curious eyes. When finding none, he presses a couple of pieces out and pops them in his mouth. He gives it a few trying chews before resting his head onto the backrest again when there’s a dip in the couch beside him. He opens one eye to identify the person blessing him with their company.

Yeosang doesn’t say anything, but the glittering spark in his eyes and the sweet barely-there smile says it all. He strictly doesn’t _need_ to bat his eyelashes at him, but he still does it for extra effect. 

Wooyoung closes his eye again, ignoring Yeosang silent question, only to earn a hard poke to his ribs. He shoots upright, turning to yell at his so called ‘friend’, whose eyes now convey a threat of either blackmail or ratting him out to the rest, and Wooyoung gives in. He pulls the pack out and gives Yeosang a piece, answering the once again sickly sweet smile with a glare and an unvoiced promise of retribution later. 

Wooyoung gets comfortable again, wanting to be left alone in his state of self pity so he could punish himself for being an idiot, but then a shadow falls over him. He sighs and opens looks up at Mingi poting and Yunho boring holes into his soul with those huge puppy eyes of his. The three of them have a stare off, Wooyoung eventually sighing a second time as he frustratedly lets them steal one each and bouncing off giggling like children.

_Children, that’s exactly it,_ he scoffs in his head and settles back for what he prays is the last time, completely disregarding the fact that most of them are older than him. It’s comparable to opening gum in class. Actually: it's worse.

There’s a kick to his shoe, and sure enough, there’s Jongho demanding one as well. Wooyoung makes a disgusted face in return, figuring that’s enough of a reply. Jongho just stretches his hand out again with more determination. Wooyoung tsks and tries to wave him away, but Jongho grabs his wrist and twists it until he screams, more from the surprise than the pain.

“Gum, now,” Jongho says.

He raises the other hand balled in a fist and ready to strike (not that Wooyoung thinks he’s _actually_ gonna hit him), and proceeds to rip the pack out of Wooyoung’s hand once he’s managed to fumble it out of his pocket (but Wooyoung doesn’t want to risk his life today). He watches as Jongho triumphantly pops one into his mouth and grins. 

Wooyoung’s already prominent frown deepens when San and Hongjoong comes sprinting with excited screams, and before Wooyoung can stop them they’ve managed to share the rest of the pack between them. He’s left holding up the empty wrapper while the three others are high-fiving each other and snickering on their way to do more mischief. 

_Damn vultures._

“Oooh gum, can I have one?” Seonghwa asks in his passing, halting in front of Wooyoung.

Wooyoung stumbles over his words in his disbelief at his other members’ lack of respect for personal belongings. “I-They,” he starts, gesturing to the now empty door frame, “I don’t have any left,” he complains, exasperated. 

“Yes, you do,” Seonghwa replies.

Wooyoung barely has the time to register the smirk coating Seonghwa’s words before he’s tugged forward by the cuff of his shirt. His gasp is cut off by Seonghwa’s lips on his own, moving forcefully, tongue pushing past his lips without resistance. Seonghwa’s hand comes up to his neck, preventing him from pulling away for whatever reason, and uses the leverage to angle Wooyoung’s face so he can kiss him deeper.

Wooyoung is too shocked to even remember where they are, all thoughts of the ‘no sharing of spit while sharing the same room’ rule vindictated by the others after walking in on their not-so-innocent make out session on the living room couch once. 

But just as soon as it started, Seonghwa pulls away again. He winks at Wooyoung, who’s still leaning into the finished kiss, stunned at Seonghwa’s sudden show of… affection?

“Thanks,” Seonghwa smiles.

It isn’t until Seonghwa leaves the room popping a bubble that Wooyoung notices his own piece of gum is gone.


	2. Drabble 27 - Jonggi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho is tired on so many levels:  
physically  
emotionally  
and most of all tired of Mingi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @likesatellitez <3

What Jongho looks most forward to when he gets up at 6:30 in the morning, is getting back to bed in the evening. He knows he’s got a long day of recording and practice and more work stuff ahead, and honestly he doesn’t want to leave his bed behind today, much less the house itself. 

As expected, the hours drag out to snail by. Jongho drowns himself in his fourth coffee for the day already before noon, getting a few worried comments from Hongjoong about how he should be taking better care of himself, to which Jongho retorts that he heard Hongjoong come home at 4:13AM. That shuts him up long enough for Jongho to down the rest of his cup in one go.

Recording is draining him for energy. There’s something wrong with something, and it takes too long for Jongho’s liking to get fixed, his dream of collapsing under his covers in a blanket burrito getting postponed by the second. When they finally _do_ manage to fix it though, they’re done earlier than expected and can leave without spending too long overtime.

They practice for four hours straight. Jongho is tempted to lie in a corner and pretend to not exist until Yeosang gets that step sequence right, his hope of sleep anytime soon fading fast when Hongjoong is the one messing it up once Yeosang finally nails it. Jongho wants to scream.

When they _finally_ decide to wrap it up and go home, Jongho’s last bit of energy gives him enough willpower to actually drag the bags under his eyes into the shower before bed, even do his skin routine properly, anything he can to let his body and mind relax to the point of falling asleep before his head hits the pillow. He mumbles a goodnight to the others and closes the door behind him before they can ask him to watch the movie they put on with them.

Jongho inhales the familiar scent of his room. Without hesitation, he climbs up into the top bunk, rummaging through the sheets for his sleeping mask and pulls it on. He shuffles into position, his covers pulled all the way up to his nose, and he sighs contentedly. Drowsiness sinks in, and he welcomes it with open arms as he sinks into the mattress.

Mingi comes in sometime between Jongho being awake and being fully asleep. Jongho notices purely by the loud bang as Mingi walks into the chair he left in the middle of the room. The entire bunk bed shivers when he flops down and starts kicking at his covers to lay right. Mingi sneezes in the process of getting comfortable, and Jongho is about a hair’s breadth away from throwing something heavy down at him when he magically lies still.

Jongho settles once more, starting to feel that sleepiness kicking in again when Mingi starts… singing?

“Mingi.”

“Yes?” Mingi tries to whisper back. (Keyword: _tries_.)

“What are you doing?” Jongho asks, equal parts done and curious.

Mingi shuffles in the bottom bunk. “Nothing,” he replies. 

Jongho sighs. “Okay, good night.”

“Night.”

Jongho relaxes into the warmth of this bed, wanting it to carry him off to dreamland, but then he hears Mingi’s voice again less than ten seconds later.

“This is Halloween, this is Halloween, nu nunu nu nunu…”

“Mingi.”

“Yes.”

“It’s 2AM.”

Mingi is silent for a while. “And?” 

Jongho sighs. _Why does the universe hate him?_ “You’re singing.”

“Humming.”

“Okay, _humming_, at 2AM. I’m trying to sleep. It’s not the time for Halloween stuff, we’re in the middle of fucking August,” Jongho explains, trying to stay calm.

“It’s actually a Christmas movie.” 

Jongho’s mind go blank for a few seconds. “What?”

“Yeah, the Nightmare Before Christmas.”

Jongho pushes the idea of physically removing Mingi from the room out of his head. Mingi is _his_ nightmare before Christmas at this point. “Okay,” he grumbles through clenched teeth, “can this conversation wait until tomorrow?”

Mingi voices his agreement, Jongho knowing he’s nodding by the bed moving. 

Jongho takes a deep breath, shuffling into his sleeping position again and pulling the covers tighter around himself. He lets out a yawn and smacks his lips, drifting off fast. The exhaustion of the day must’ve taken a bigger toll on him than he first thought, because within seconds he’s already half asleep.

“This is Halloween, this is Halloween…”

This time, Jongho buries his face in the pillow _does_ actually scream.


End file.
